masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Stoning Gaze
Stoning Gaze is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. With this ability, a unit can make a powerful Special Attack that forces each individual in the target unit to or die instantly of Irreversible Damage. The strength of a Stoning Gaze ability is noted after its name (e.g. "Stoning Gaze -2"). This indicates a temporary penalty applied to the target's score while the attack is taking place. The higher the penalty, the harder it is for the target to survive the attack. Three units in the game possess Stoning Gaze by default, and all three are Fantastic Creatures. It is not possible to add Stoning Gaze to any unit that does not possess it, though it is possible to add either Stoning Damage or Death Damage to a Magical Item. Both are similar to Stoning Gaze, but slightly less powerful. Note also that Stoning Gaze is similar to another ability, Death Gaze. Both attacks are executed in the same manner. The type of damage dealt is different; a successful Death Gaze deals normal damage (it can be healed or regenerated in combat). The Death Gaze can be averted with Death Immunity, while the Stoning Gaze can be averted with Stoning Immunity. Description In Master of Magic, some creatures possess the ability to attack their target by gaze alone. All the creature needs to do is train its eyes on the opponent, and unleash a powerful stream of energy at that opponent. The target can only rely on its own willpower and skills to try and Resist this outburst of power, otherwise it may be destroyed on the spot. For the purposes of Stoning Gaze, the unit's eye(s) releases a huge quantity of energy. This energy can turn living tissue into stone - thus turning what was a live creature into a statue, killing it on the spot. Effect Units with Default Stoning Gaze There are only three units that possesses Stoning Gaze by default. All three are Fantastic Units, one from the realm and two from the realm. Basilisk - Stoning Gaze -1 Chaos Spawn - Stoning Gaze -4 Gorgons - Stoning Gaze -2 All three units are quite dangerous to opponents with low Resistance scores, though the Chaos Spawn is significantly more dangerous than the others. All three units are very dangerous to attack in Melee combat as a result, except with units possessing very high Resistance. Note also that several creatures possess a similar ability called Death Gaze. There is no procedural difference between Stoning Gaze and Death Gaze, though it is impossible to heal or resurrect units killed primarily by the former. The Chaos Spawn possesses both attacks simultaneously - with very deadly results. Acquiring Stoning Gaze There is no known method of adding a Stoning Gaze ability to any unit that does not already possess it, nor to increase a unit's Stoning Gaze strength beyond its default. Note however that it is possible to add a Stoning Touch ability (a similar attack also delivering Stoning Damage) to a Hero by imbuing a Magical Item with the Stoning Item Power. This magic is significantly weaker than Stoning Gaze, because the Touch is rolled once per attacking figure (rather than once per defending figure)— and all heroes are single-figure units. Category:Abilities